That Rumor
by T-Ayhu Gituno
Summary: A typical high school girl, Lire, enjoys her daily life as a teenager. Beyond that, her feelings for her childhood friend, Ryan, was revealed. What will happen? Will Ryan return his feelings or will an awkward friendship become in between?


That Rumor.

"Ehh! Him?!" "Yeah, seems like he does have one." "I heard about it too." "Lire!" I heard as I continue drawing. "Yes?" I replied as I looked up from my drawing. "Haven't you heard?" Elesis stated as I blinked my eyes. "Heard what?" I said. "Ryan seems to have a girl he likes." Arme joined in the conversation. "Really?" I giggled. "What's funny?" Amy asked me.

"Well, it's rare for Ryan. Even he rarely talks about girls to me." I smiled as the three look surprised. "Aren't you his childhood friend?" Amy asked as I nodded. "Well, they said that the girl was shorter than him." Amy tapped her head as she was thinking. "Well duh, pumpkin head! Guys doesn't like girls taller than them!" Elesis scowled at the two pink ponytails. "Ohh, how did you come with a logic with that?" I gave her the look. Elesis was red as her hair and looked away,"Thats what I'm amusing.."

"How are you and Ronan lately?" I smiled as Elesis was still blushing. "W-what do you mean 'how are we'? W-we're not even dating.." "Don't lie to us, red-head." Arme raised two of her eyebrows. "S-shut up!" Elesis was burning hot now.

I giggled as I watched my closest friends argue. Elesis likes Ronan, the president student council of our school and the leader of the track team. At first, she hated his guts as fangirls were screaming over his head. But then after Valentine's day when she wasn't given a single chocolate to, Ronan gave her one. After that, she's been different when she's with him. But what I knew that no one, not even she known was that he likes her too. "You like her, don't you?" I asked one day as he passed by. He stopped on his tracks and turn around and asked,"Who?" "You know who I'm talking about." I grinned as I lean on the window on the outside of the classroom. "..I give up," Ronan rubbed his head,"Yeah, I guess." "Any reason?" I interviewed him. "She's..different from other girls. She's the first who hated my guts." Ronan chuckled.

"Hey, isn't the spring festival this weekend?" Elesis asked as she snap my thoughts. "Hmm..I guess it is." I said as I nodded. "Ohh kimonos! We will be wearing those!" Amy's eyes sparkled. "That's right! Me and Lass are going together!" Arme smiled as she touched her cheeks. "Luckyyy." We all said to her. "I can't believe out of all of us, you have a boyfriend first." Elesis shook her head. "How mean! Who did you think would get one first?" The purple midget was bluffing.

"Lire." Elesis and Amy replied. "Huh? Why me?" I blinked. "I mean, every boy would like to date you. You're pretty and fun to be with." Amy replied simply. "W-what? You're exaggerating.." I was blushing. "It's true." They all nodded. "But I think it's the same for all of you." I told them. They ignored my statement. "Anyways~. Now I've been thinking about it. We've been friend 3 years but we never knew about who you like." Amy pointed out as the other two nodded.

"Ah..because I'm not really into those." I laughed nervously. "Ehh?! But you seem like one!" Arme was surprised. "So you're saying you've never liked anyone?" Elesis widen her eyes. "I didn't say that..I just don't talk about it much." I quickly replied. "Soo, who have you liked?" They all got closer or was it just me.. "Well, I've liked Kagami." I find this weird to talk about. "Really? The ace of basketball team?" Arme said. "The one who had those sharp eyebrows?" Elesis imitated his eyebrows. "The tall one?" We all looked at Amy. "SHUT UP." Elesis yelled.

"But that's all you've liked?" They asked. "Actually, I've liked this other guy longer than him." Now I was blushing. "WHOO?!" They burst my ears. "C-calm down..I won't tell you, it's between me, myself, and I." I smiled. "EHH?! WHAT." "That's not fair, Lire!" Amy whined. "I agree with pumpkin head." Elesis said as Amy glared at her. "TELL US, WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, ARE WE NOT?" Arme yelled.

"Guys! I'm going to be deaf if you keep yelling at me like that." I sighed. "THEN. TELL. US." They all stated. "Finee!" I sighed. "It was Ryan." I said. "I KNEW IT." Amy said while Arme nodded and Elesis clapped her hands. "I-is something wrong?" I looked worried. "I mean, it wouldn't make sense if you didn't like him since you guys was childhood friends." Elesis shrugged. "O-oh.." I half smiled while twitching.

Ding Dong Ding Dong, Dong Ding Ding Dong~. The bell rang as a sign of school's over. We headed to the front school and pull in our shoes. We waved as they all left. I closed my locker and started to walk outside of the front door. I stretch out to the sky as I walked and sighed as I look up at the sky. "What a day.." I said to myself and closed my eyes.

"Hey, shortie." Someone hit my head gently. I turn around by my side and saw Ryan walking beside me. "Back to you, pretty boy." I glared at him as he did the same as me. "Stop calling me that." Ryan mumbled. "Well, that was the first nickname for you when I first meet you in 4th grade." I elbowed him in the waist. "D-don't do that!" He flinched. I giggled since I knew his weakness spots, well, one of them for now.

"You know I don't like being called by those names." Ryan said. "I know, but it's the only nickname I got for you." I shrugged. "Only you call me that." Ryan said under his breath. "Hm?" I asked. "Nothing." He replied. "Oh! So I heard." I gave the look to Ryan. "What?" He raised one of his eyebrows. "Rumors says you have a crush on someone." I said. "Who said that." Ryan snorted.

"Well, Elesis and the other two told me and they said they heard it from one of your girls." I said as he smirked. "My girls?" "Correction, your fan girls." I clears my throat. "Whatever.." He looked away. "Sooo?" I said, poking his cheeks. "I guess they're not wrong." He replied. "Whattt?" I widen my eyes and then laughed. "What's so funny." Ryan scowled back at me. "Well, it's only the second time you've talked about this to me." I smiled widely.

"So what, I can't have a love interest?" He flicked his index finger on my forehead. "Oww, that hurts, Ryan!" I covered my forehead. And he knows my weaknesses too. "Haha." Ryan teased me. "You troll face!" I tried to kick him but he dodged it. "Anyways, you like her that much?" I dust my skirt. "You can say that." He replied. Ugh, that's all? "You need to express how much you like her! Come on. Don't be shy, pretty boy!" I demand while he glared at me again.

"If you tell me, I won't call you pretty boy for a week." I pointed out. Ryan's face wasn't tighten up anymore,"Fine." "What do you want to know about her?" He asked. "Hmm..tell me reasons why you like her." I replied. "Ugh.." He sighed. "Excuse me?" I was ready to punch him, hard. "She's dumb and weird and clumsy." He replied. "What was that?! How rude of you? I thought you like her." I rolled my eyes.

"Those ARE the reasons why I like her, dummy. But, she's cute I guess too.." I saw Ryan blushed a bit. "Oh my, who are you?" I giggled. "Shut up," he spatted at me and continued,"Being with her, I can be myself. Sometimes, I'm nervous being with her but I don't show it." He explained. I stared at him, still amazed that this Ryan is not the Ryan I known for.

"D-don't look at me like that..I feel dumb saying these stuff." Ryan blushed a bit as he scratched his head. "It's fine..do I know her?" I asked. "Maybe, maybe not." He shrugged. I sighed heavily and then I saw a convenience store and tapped Ryan on the shoulders,"I'm going to the store, you can walk ahead." "Shortie, do you even have money to buy an ice cream?" He asked. "Ahh! I left my wallet at home..how did you know I was going for ice cream?" I hitter myself on the head.

"I don't know, maybe 7 years of knowing you?" Ryan shrugged. "Ah..well, farewell ice cream~!" I frowned as I waved stupidly to the store. I heard no respond so I turn around and found Ryan nowhere. "That idiot actually went home without me.." I murmured as I clenched my fists, showing my anger. "Here." I felt a cold breeze on my head. "Hey, that's really co-" I turn around and saw Ryan holding a pink smoothie.

"What's that?" I tilted my head. "You don't want it? Okay." Ryan was about to drink it until I flew in and grabbed it. "Thank you, Ryannn!" I smiled. "It's strawberry." He said. "My favorite fruit!" I exclaimed as I took a sip. Oh my gah. Heaven. "T-THIS IS SO GOOD, WHAT IS IT?" I exclaimed and my eyes sparkled. "It's Bambu, a smoothie brand." Ryan snorted as he saw me slurp it.

"Ryan~! You're the best! I love you!" I smiled silly as I ruffled his hair. Ryan widen his eyes at me and look away while he started walking,"Let's go.." "Did I say something bad?" I blinked. I'm pretty sure I didn't. I stared at his back view, I don't know why but I feel a bit sad. What if he wasn't by my side anymore? I can't imagine him without in my life.

"Hurry, dummy!" Ryan called out to me. "Oops!" I ran back to his side. Later, we stopped at my house. "Thanks for walking with me and for the drink." I grinned. I end up finishing the drink within minutes. "And about the girl, good luck, you'll need it." I patted his shoulders. Suddenly, he hugged me. I widen my eyes,"Ryan? Whats wrong?" "You're so naive, stupid." He said. I felt under his cold words, there was some kind of gentleness. I didn't want this warmth to let go. What is this feeling?..

Then, he flicked my forehead. "Oww, Ryan!" I jumped back. "Look, your forehead's red." He pointed. "You think I have eyes above me?!" I yelled at him. "Right here." He pointed at his eyes. "..shut up." I mumbled. "You're okay, right?" He touched my forehead. "O-of course not! HELLO? You hitted me?!" I was surely blushing. "Well, I'm not sorry." He chuckled. I stared at him and my heart raced. Why?..

"Hurry and go in so you can go look in the mirror and see for yourself." He put his hands back in his pockets. I've been wondering, he always do that. I wonder what's the reason. "Alrighty, but why do you always put your hands inside your pockets? You've been doing that since 6th grade." I said.

"Huh?..I-it's nothing, no reason..just a habit." He looked away. "Oh..okay." I said. Hmm, weird. "Okay, bye!" I waved as he waved and walked away. And after that, I slept for the rest of the day.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BE- "Aughh.." I mumbled as I reached the alarm. I went to the restroom and wash myself. I changed my clothes into a navy blue sweatshirt, jean shorts, and white socks. I looked into my mirror and tied my hair into a ponytail, leaving some of my bangs out. I grabbed my mini purse from the chair and left my room. "Looks like they all left already.." I said to myself as I went into the kitchen and turn on the lights.

My parents both work for a famous company called Sony and my older brother went to college while dropping my little brother at daycare. I open the refrigerator and our food was almost running out. "Onii-san!.." I sighed. Kai, my older brother always likes to eat, a lot. "I guess I'll head out to buy more." I grabbed my purse and wore it on my shoulders and head out. I lock the door and started walking.

I went into the store and started picking different food into the cart. Then I went to the cashier and to my surprise, it was my former teacher, . "Sensei!" I exclaimed as she looked up from the registry. "Lire, it's good to see you." She smiled. "Is this your job now?" I said as I put the items onto the boarder. "My part-time job, that is." She said as she scanned the prices. "Really? I think you were better at teaching." I smiled as she laughed gently.

"That would be $37.23." She said after putting all the items into the bags. "Here you go." I gave her in cash. "Thank you." She put it into the cash register and gave my changes. "Are you sure you can handle all those 3 bags?" She ask as I pick up the bags. "I'm fine, bye, sensei!" I said as I left the store.

As I started walking, I felt someone grabbing my things! I turned around,"How dare yo-" I saw Ryan with my bag in his hand and a lollipop in his mouth. "Yo." He said through his mouth. He was wear an indigo polo shirt, burgundy and black jacket, and khakis. Plus, his bangs was tied into a mini ponytail. "Don't scare me like that." I sighed as I started walking along with him.

"It's a habit." Ryan said. "By the way, what's with the new style?" I giggled as he squinted his eyes,"Shut up." We arrived at my house and I said,"Thanks, I can go from here." "Nah, I'm good." He refused to give me the bag. "Fine." I said as I open the door and turn on the lights. He went inside and closed the door behind. "You can settle it in the kitchen." I said.

"Kay." He said while taking the items out and putting it in the refrigerator. "I can do that myself." I said while he ignored me. "Give me the other bags." "..." I gave him the bags and he wiped the bags. "You doing anything today?" He suddenly ask me. "Nope, Saturday is my rest day." I said. "Okay, let's go." He grabbed my wrist and headed out. "W-wait, where are we going?" I stopped him to lock the door.

"Don't ask questions and just follow me." Ryan spatted at me and held my hand and leading me. I blushed as he held my hand. We haven't held hands since 5th grade when I was scared of being alone that night. "You're acting weird today, Ryan." I said as he asked,"What do you mean?" "I mean, you're holding my hand." I said.

"Think of a reason why." He replied. Ahh..because we're childhood friends. Then later, we went into an amusement park. "Wow! W-why are we here?" I asked him as he pulled out two tickets. "I don't want to waste a ticket." He said as he gave it to the front guard. "Don't you want to go with the girl? Won't she be mad?" I asked.

"Don't worry, she won't." Ryan said. "Hmm." I said. Where you wanna go first?" He asked. "The Hook!" I pointed at the ride that goes forward and backwards.

"That was so fun!" I smiled as Ryan smiled too. I blushed and looked the other way. "Let's go to the haunted house next." He dragged me to the creepy house. "E-eh?! There?! A-are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. "Come on. Are you scared?" Ryan smirked. "W-what? No.." I mumbled. I lied.

As we went the door, it was all dark and creepy. There was a hallway and suddenly, a zombie came out! "Kyah!" I screamed as I hugged Ryan's arm. "Haahaa!" Ryan was enjoying this. Then suddenly another approached behind me and touched my shoulders. "Gyahh! Stop! Don't touch me!" I swing my other hand around. "You're such a scaredy cat." Ryan chuckled.

"S-shut up! You know I hate scary stuffs!" I whined. "That's the point, dummy." Ryan replied. As we were arguing, a bloody woman with long hair and a white dress appeared while reaching her hands out to me. "OH MY GAWD, DON'T COME HERE. DON'T TOUCH ME. STOP, STOP!" I was screaming out of my life. No use! "RYAN! HELP ME! TELL HER OFF!" I landed on his chest. "...Hey, you're scaring her too much." I heard him say.

Later, we were finally into the bright daylight, thank you! "All hail the brightness!" I stretched my arms. At this time, it was night time. I spend about 5 hours with Ryan. I felt happy without any reason. "Hey, let's go on the Ferris wheel." He said as he grabbed my wrist.

As we went inside the small ride, me and Ryan sat on the right side. "Wow..the view from here is beautiful.." I stared at the window. "Yeah.." He said. "Thank you for inviting me today. I had fun." I smiled at him. "..Do you want a hint to who I like?" Ryan asked me with a serious face.

"Sure!" I said with curiosity. Why is he talking about this now? It kinda hurts.. Why? Because I realize that I love him. After 6 years, I've still have feelings for him, it just wasn't appealed much and I didn't want to admit it. "Don't make fun of me though.." Ryan mumbled. "Alright, alright, I won't." I promised. "...She's my childhood friend." Ryan said to me. I started to blush out of where. H-huh?.. Childhood friend? Is that me?.. No way.

Then suddenly, Ryan started to get closer to me and pull me close and kissed me. W-what is going on?! My heart is racing! I widen my eyes as my cheek got hotter. Then he released me and started get bashful. "S-sorry.." He didn't look at me but instead at the window. "O-oh.." Words didn't come out right from my mouth.

The whole ride is silent and awkward. Even I don't understand the situation. After the ride, we went home and didn't say anything. After I took a shower, I plopped onto my bed and hugged my pillow. Ryan.. Why did he kiss me? He said that his crush was his childhood friend. But...it could be another friend of his..but then again, he kissed me. I remember his kiss.

My cheeks turn pink and I hide under my pillow. I really don't know how to face him tomorrow..


End file.
